Coachella
by UnstoppableGirl
Summary: When Emily and Alison meet at Coachella, sparks fly with a little help from Molly (AU) (Warning - Contains mentions of drug use and sexual content)


**Just a little something I wrote quickly. Totally AU and unrelated to my current fics, but I have been obsessed with Coachella the past few days and insanely jealous of everyone who is there partying it up, so I let myself live it through our beloved Emison.**

 **(I have never been to Coachella, so there may be some inaccuracies in this fic regarding the set-up, apologies in advance)**

* * *

It had finally come, the day that Hanna and Emily had been waiting for, for far too long. The day they had spent over a planning for, down to every last detail. It was a day they had talked about since they were around ten years old and had finally discovered what MTV was, and that Music Festivals were a thing. Finally, the day had come for Hanna and Emily to go to Coachella. They had had their tickets bought well in advance and their flights booked for so long, Hanna had forgotten all about it and almost booked another in panic when she woke at 4am after having a dream that she got to the airport to find she wasn't booked on a flight. She was about to hit the enter button on her keyboard and pay for an overly priced flight to LA, when she remembered booking the flights with Emily months prior.

Those had seemed to drag, but finally the day had come and now Hanna and Emily were walking through what could only be described as a desert, amongst thousands of people. Some were dressed in cute festival clothing, other were in fancy dress, and some were just plain crazy, but even Hanna was too happy to complain about some of the fashion disasters they passed as they made their way to the camp sites with giddy miles and wide eyes, and excitement coursing through them. They found their pitch quick and made no time in setting up their shared tent. They had barely got the thing erected, when Hanna pulled on Emily's arm and dragged her to the closest bar.

Meanwhile, Alison and her friends Spencer and Aria arrived around a half hour after Hanna and Emily. Born and raised in LA, this wasn't their first time visiting the legendary music festival, much to Alison's displeasure. While she loved music, she hated Coachella. Alison was very much of the impression that the whole scene was generally overrated and boring, since nothing interesting tended to happen whenever she had been before. It was always the same stories everywhere. Girls and guys got drunk and/or high, hooked up and proceeded to participate in stupid and crazy shit, then 9 months later the population increased just a little, with the introduction of tiny humans who were conceived during a Kanye gig.

Spencer and Aria however, loved Coachella. The two girls, while both sensible most of the time, seemed to enjoy the one weekend a year that they were able to let their hair down and enjoy themselves. So, every year Alison dragged herself to this god forsaken festival and tried to drink enough that she would have some fun, though not so much that she ended up becoming just another Coachella baby statistic.

Spencer led the threesome through the masses of people, the tiny map that was given to them at the entrance directing them to their camping plot. After what felt like hours, they finally reached the area that they were allocated, and Alison and Aria dumped their stuff with a huff, while Spencer, who was clearly significantly fitter than the two of them, raised an eyebrow and gently placed her things on the ground with a chuckle.  
'Every year you two struggle with your bags. I would have thought you'd learned by now to get some strength training in, in preparation' the tall brunette stated smartly, causing Alison to narrow her eyes.  
'Well, maybe next year we'll just get a hotel and you can camp alone' she replied with the infamous DiLaurentis attitude that instantly put people back in their place. 'Better yet, I'll stay home and wont come to this fucking place at all' she added for good measure, causing Spencer to let out a heavy breath and Aria to stare with wide eyes. After a moment of awkwardness, the three girls turned to their tents and began to put them up. Aria and Spencer were sharing, while Alison had her own. She figured that at least that way she could head back and sleep when she wanted and leave the other two girls to party, and she wouldn't get disturbed by them when they crawled back drunk.

Alison was half way through getting her tent up, and was fighting with two very stubborn poles, when she heard giggling come from behind her. She turned around to see two clearly intoxicated girl heading over to the tent beside her. When the blonde stumbled and fell, pulling the brunette with her and into the tent, almost knocking the whole thing down, Alison couldn't help but roll her eyes.  
'Great. We're sleeping next to Coachella Barbie and Oriental Cindy' she muttered to herself as she took in the girl's outfits. The blonde was dressed in a pair of high-waisted denim shorts and what Alison could only describe as a white bra, and a pair of high heeled ankle boots. The brunette was dressed in a pair of hipster denim shorts and a tight, black cropped tank top, with a red and black checked shirt tied casually around her waist and had a more sensible choice of black Converse on her feet. Admittedly, they were dressed pretty stylish, though the brunette was significantly less...slutty, than the blonde, but Alison had already decided that she didn't like them and that they would be a pain in her ass. It wasn't even 1pm yet, and the two girls already looked like they'd drunk a little too much.

Alison was still looking at the two girls, when she was met with the softest brown eyes she had ever seen. She was sure she could feel herself getting sucked in by them, but as soon as she realised she had been caught staring, she looked back to the stubborn tent pole that she still hadn't gotten together.  
'Here, let me help' Spencer offered, taking the pole from Alison's hands and expertly pushing them together. Alison, growing quickly bored of watching Spencer put her tent together, found her gaze wandering back to the brunette that was sat just a few feet away. A part of her wanted to go and introduce herself, but another part of her just wanted to get the stupid tent up and go dance to some good music. Before she could even decide what she wanted to do, Aria was confidently walking over to the two girls. Alison watched as the tiny brunette introduced herself, and she found herself listening intently to the conversation. She briefly looked across to see the mysterious brunette introducing herself.

'I'm Emily' she said with a beaming smile, her silky smooth voice causing Alison to feel things she wasn't sure she had ever felt just from hearing someone's voice. She quickly pushed it to the side however, and turned her attention back to Spencer, who had almost single-handedly put up her tent. As she helped Spencer finish off hammering in the pegs, she couldn't take her mind off of Emily. Sure, the girl was cute, but Alison didn't come here to hook up. She wanted to just have a relaxed weekend, listen to some cool artists and just have a good time. She was not in the mood to play nice with a pair of girls who were clearly too giddy over the whole 'Coachella experience'.

Emily and Hanna seemed to get on great with Spencer and Aria, and the two girls quickly joined their group. While the other four girls danced and sang and generally had fun, Alison kept her distance. She stood behind the girls and swayed to the music and didn't really talk that much at all. Emily found herself wanting to get to know the quiet blonde, who seemed like she wasn't enjoying herself at all, which she found strange considering Spencer and Aria had told them they came to the festival every year. She couldn't understand why Alison would come to the same festival every year if she didn't like it.

She wanted to talk to Alison, but the blonde seemed like she wasn't in the mood to talk at all, and Emily found her a little intimidating. Deciding that she'd make her attempt for conversation with a piece offering, Emily headed over to a bar and bought two beers. She carefully made her way back through the crowd and silently handed one to Alison with an infectious smile. The blonde looked at her curiously for a moment, before taking the plastic cup from the tanned girl's hand, their fingers brushed as she took the cup and Alison felt her cheeks flush at the accidental contact.  
'Thanks' she mumbled softly, smiling at the girl who hadn't stopped making eye contact with her all afternoon, yet hadn't made the attempt to talk to her at all.

That was the first drink of many throughout the afternoon, and as each sip of alcohol passed her lips, Alison felt herself loosen up. She and Emily spent the afternoon talking and dancing and singing at the top of their lungs, and by 10pm, Alison was intoxicated by both the alcohol she had consumed and everything that was Emily Fields. She found herself touching the other girl's hair, and her hand had settled upon Emily's upper arm, her stomach flipping at the feeling of a strong, toned bicep beneath her fingers. When Emily's hand settled upon the small of her back, Alison thought her legs would cave at the contact, and she wanted to do something about the sexual tension that was so clearly lingering between them. She just wished she wasn't so stubborn, because even the alcohol wasn't letting her push past the boundaries she had so clearly set for herself, and Emily seemed far too shy to even attempt to make a move.

At some point in the night, Emily turned to see that Alison had completely disappeared from her view. She peered through the crowd but couldn't find sight of the blonde haired beauty anywhere, and she instantly felt disappointed by the fact that Alison was gone. Determined to enjoy the rest of her time, she turned back to the other three girls and continued to jump around and dance to the music that was pumping through the air. She wasn't sure how long she danced, but when she felt a soft hand link in hers, she almost jumped out of her skin until she turned and saw those ocean blue eyes that she had found herself getting entranced in all day long.  
'Come with me' Alison practically purred into Emily's ear, causing shivers to run up her spine and goosebumps to appear across her body. She let Alison pull her away from the rest of their group and through the packed crowd, only stopping then they reached a clearing at the side. Alison turned to face Emily, their fingers still linked loosely between them, and held out her other hand. Emily looked down to see two little brightly coloured pills sitting in the blonde's palm. She wasn't sure what they were, but Emily knew that it was clearly some kind of drug, and she instantly felt nervous. She had smoked a little weed before, but she'd never popped pills and quite frankly the prospect of being that out of control with her body terrified her.

'Ali, I-I've never-' She began to stutter, only to be interrupted by a soft giggle and a daring smirk that made her throat dry up almost instantly.  
'Trust me, Em' Alison said sweetly. 'I won't let anything happen to you' she added, and it was in that instant that Emily knew she was a sucker for Alison DiLaurentis. She took the pill with a shaking hand and knocked it back with a sip of beer. Alison followed and immediately dragged Emily off by the hand to one of the music stages. By the time they got there, the drug had kicked in and Emily noticed that everything seemed super enhanced. She became amazed by the lights and the music that overwhelmed her senses as she danced beside Alison in the crowd to some electro-dance beat that she couldn't quite place, though she knew it seemed familiar. As the vibrations of the beat pulsed through her body, she felt herself beginning to grind against Alison's body, her inhibitions drastically lowered due to the drug that coursed through her veins.

Alison backed into Emily, grinding her ass into the brunette's front without any hindrance or conscience to what she was doing. She moaned as Emily's lips connected with her neck. Lips and tongue traced across her sweat covered skin, and she wasn't sure whether Emily was just that good with her mouth, or the drug was making it feel a million times better. All she knew was that she never wanted to lose the feeling of Emily's mouth against her skin. She relished in the feeling of two hands snaking around her waist and nimble fingers dancing across her stomach. She leaned back into Emily's body, her head suddenly heavy on her neck as she tilted it back, resting it on Emily's shoulder. She lifted her hand and reached back, catching onto the back of Emily's head and as her fingers sunk into lock dark locks, she anchored the other girl's lips against her throat as they kissed and bit their way across her flesh, leaving a trail of marks behind her. With every kiss and suck and nip, Alison felt that tell-tale dampness increase between her legs, and if she was sober she'd probably chastise herself for letting herself get into this situation, but right her and now, in her dink and drug altered mind, she wanted nothing more than to feel Emily against her.

Almost as if she knew that Alison wanted more, Emily slipped a hand up the front of the shorter girl's torso. She quickly cupped her hand around Alison's breast and let out a soft moan at the feeling to an already perky nipple sticking into her palm. Alison matched the moan as dexterous fingers tweaked at the nub, causing that familiar knot to form in her stomach.  
'Em' she gasped, tilting her head so that she was now moaning into the brunette's ear. 'Touch me' she moaned, and Emily felt something snap inside of her. Giving Alison's breast a firm squeeze, her free hand travelled south. Alison let out a deep groan as she felt Emily's fingers tease against the waistband of her jeans.  
'Em, please' she moaned, not at all caring that she was putty in Emily's hands, because they were hands that knew exactly how to make her feel like her feet were lifting off the ground.

With Alison's voice branded into her mind, Emily's fingers inched further downwards and as they slipped through warm, wet folds. She felt herself moan in sync with Alison, her lips vibrating against the blonde's pulse point. Her fingers moved expertly against the other girl's clit, and Alison quickly felt the pleasure building up inside of her. She didn't care that there were people around, and apparently neither did Emily. In that moment, amongst the sweaty bodies that surrounded them beneath the night's sky, bumping and knocking into them from all angles, it was just the two of them. Their bodies moved as one entity to the beat of the music that was vaguely in the peripheral of their minds, their main focus being the pleasure that they were in, in that moment.

Emily slid two fingers into Alison's hot core, causing the blonde to gasp at the new sensation and her fingers to grip tighter on Emily's neck as she held on tightly through fear that she wouldn't stay upright otherwise. Her legs were quickly becoming jellified with every movement of Emily's skilled fingers, and Alison knew that it wouldn't be long before she felt that rush of pleasure wash over her.  
'God… I'm so-' she moaned against the sweat covered skin of Emily's neck, moaning deeply when Emily shifted, pushing her fingers in deeper. Alison felt so completely full as the other girl's fingers moved in and out of her with ease, and it didn't take long at all for Emily to hit that spot that caused the blonde to see stars.  
'Fuck, Emily!' Alison practically screamed as her body shook against the taller girl's body. She was grateful for Emily's strong arms that held her in place, because in her moment of pleasure, Alison's legs grew weak and if it hadn't been for Emily holding her up, she's be a heap on the ground right now.

Emily slowed her movements as she gradually brought Alison down from her high, and once the blonde caught her breath and regained some strength, she carefully pulled Emily's hand from her pant, shuddering at the feeling of two long fingers sliding from her slick centre. Alison turned in Emily's hold and crashed their lips together in a fiery kiss, not caring when she felt Emily's sticky fingers rest against the skin of her lower back as the brunette held her into place.  
'Let's go back to the tent' Alison mumbled against Emily's lips, before biting down on the girl's bottom lip seductively. Emily nodded with wide eyes, her pupils the size of saucers, which Alison would have found comical had she not been so desperate to make Emily scream her name over and over. With the brunette's approval, Alison gripped the girl's hand tightly and led the way back to the tent, where they spent the rest of their drug-fuelled night, exploring each other's bodies.

The next morning, Alison woke with a groan. Her head was pounding and her mouth was drier than the desert they were currently sleeping in. She felt two arms wrapped around her torso, causing her to furrow her brows, because the whole night before was very much a blur and she had no recollection of getting back to the tent. That was until she rolled over and came face to face with Emily, who was now groaning herself as she woke, her own body and mind feeling equally as achy and confused as Alison's. As soft, brown eyes peered up at her, Alison was quickly flooded with mental images of Emily's fingers between her legs and lips against her neck. She internally scolded herself for allowing herself to give in so much, but when she remembered how sweet and fun, and how great Emily was, Alison knew she had a decision to make, and quick. She could brush off the previous night like it never happened, or she could embrace the rest of the weekend and have fun with a hot girl at a great music festival.

'Morning' Emily mumbled, as she looked up expectantly, waiting for Alison to acknowledge her. Emily wasn't stupid, she had had one night stands before and she wasn't about to get all cuddly with the blonde, as much as she might want to, unless she knew where they stood in the awkward morning-after moment. Alison bit on her bottom lip in thought as she looked down with curious eye.  
'Fuck it' she thought to herself, before she gripped her hand around Emily's neck and pulled the brunette into a lustful kiss. Emily moaned into the action, rolling her body on top of Alison's as her fingers continued where they left off the previous night. Alison thought to herself, with the other girl's body pressing her into the now semi-deflated air mattress, that this might be the best Coachella experience yet.


End file.
